La Niñera del Demonio
by Delta Elena
Summary: Hinata es atacada por un grupo de pandilleros pero es salvada por uno que es mucho peor, ahora vive sus dias como su esclava temiendo por su vida; pero un suceso inesperado le hara conocer el lado tierno de este terrible demonio.
1. La Niñera del Demonio

**Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes, la historia y lo que se desarrolla en ella son ideas mías.**

**Está basado en el manga del mismo nombre, espero les guste y me hagan saber que les pareció.**

**La Niñera del Demonio**

Tímida e indecisa he pasado la mayor parte de mis días, no soy alguien que tenga mucha confianza así ha sido desde que era muy niña y pensé que sería por el resto de mis días.

Todo cambio el día en que fui rescatada por el chico más violento de la escuela: Naruto Uzumaki.

Nunca lo espere de alguien que jamás me miro o se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas, tan solo veía como aquellos pandilleros caían como moscas tras la luz, quede fascinada en ese momento me sentía como una damisela siendo rescatada por un príncipe; que equivocada estaba.

––Dame tu dinero––El chico rubio estiro la mano pidiendo mi cartera, era lo mismo que habían hecho los pandilleros.

–– ¡¿Tu también?!––

––Sabes desde hoy necesito una esclava, aquí la lista de la comida que me gusta y si no me gusta Te Ma-ta-re–– Sujeto mi mano clamando su premio, creo que estaba más a salvo con los pandilleros.

Mi sangre se congelo eso fue el inicio de todo, el demonio había tomado a una mascota para servirle.

Naruto Uzumaki un pandillero de una escuela de baja reputación, su frase de no retrocederé y te perseguiré hasta la muerte no es algo que le ayudara a hacer amigos; ni tampoco algo para tomar a la ligera.

Y fui atrapada hasta la muerte, había sido elegida para servirle o morir en el intento.

Todos los días me levantaba muy temprano para prepararle el almuerzo, estaba aterrada con cada amenaza del día; me citaba en sitios demasiado peligrosos creo que solo de pretexto para darles golpizas a los chicos.

En la escuela comenzaron muy pronto los rumores, no sabía dónde esconderme o a quien pedir ayuda.

––Hinata Hyuga está saliendo con ese pandillero––

––Es mejor no congeniar con ella, quien lo diría pensé que era de otro estilo––

Eso era cruel y frio por parte de la gente que no tenía idea por lo que estaba pasando, a quien pedir ayuda… la gente siempre habla sin saber pero sin darme cuenta ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que me volví su esclava.

Así que con todo el valor de mi pobre alma decidí que debía enfrentarlo o seria su esclava hasta después de graduarme de la universidad y eso no estaba segura si llegaría.

––Etto…yo…no quiero….seguir….mas…––

––Te matare acaso crees que puedes huir así no mas––

––Ah…––

––Miren es el tipo de la otra vez, vamos a darle las gracias por sus atenciones––Un grupo de chicos que seguramente Naruto golpeo en alguna ocasión parecían molestos con él.

––Uy que linda chica ven a jugar con nosotros––

––Dejen mi propiedad o los ma…––

Fue tan rápido que quede pasmada pero mis piernas se movieron tan rápido como les fue posible, me siento culpable pero mi miedo a Naruto era mayor y le deje con esos tipos los cuales parecían ganarle.

Así regrese a mis pacíficos días pero con miedo a que me encontrara, hasta que recibí una extraña nota de Naruto y volví a temblar.

Me había citado en una dirección y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en frente, me peine diferente y cubrí mi rostro no sabía por qué había terminado por asistir tal vez porque sentía que el iría por mí.

Habían pasado más de tres semanas desde lo ocurrido y no había tenido noticias, se me hacia sospechoso pero también me sentía culpable por haber escapado y dejarlo de obsequio de esos pandilleros; pero la verdad no sabía si los que tenían que cuidarse eran ellos.

Mi corazón late con tanta fuerza que está por salirse no sabía si era una trampa o el había muerto por aquellos pandilleros.

Escondida solo miraba hasta oír un crujir que hizo que brincara, como si se tratara de una llamarada roja una fina figura se asomaba de aquel escaparate y azotaba con fuerza a Naruto.

––Hi…Hinata–– El repetía mi nombre para mi sorpresa.

En ese preciso instante el rostro de Naruto me pareció diferente y lindo que me ruborice, el escuchar como decía mi nombre y no el de algún apodo.

––Quiero ver a Hinata…––

La mujer de larga cabellera roja le sostenía mirándole fijamente como si le fuera a estrangular de un solo movimiento; y sin pensarlo solo corrí para detenerla.

–– ¡Espere!––

–– ¿Hinata…?––

Ahora me abrazaba con fuerza no como si quisiera matarme su rostro rojo cubierto de lágrimas en los ojos, y por supuesto yo con un ataque al corazón porque… ¡¿QUE ESTABA PASANDO?!

La mujer de cabellera roja resulto ser su madre y me explico que después de haber recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en aquella pelea el quedo así, como un pequeño de siete años.

––Cielos por mas que le golpeo no regresa a como estaba antes––

––… ¿es su madre?––Enorme temor por esa mujer.

No sabía en lo que me había metido, su madre era igual al hijo o incluso pensaría que daba más miedo que el mismo; no era para menos al ver como intentaba a golpes regresarlo a la normalidad.

Su mano sujeto la mía sorprendiéndome, la expresión de su rostro de un niño pequeño y adorable en verdad me tenía bastante sorprendida.

––Quiero estar con Hinata…no me gusta este sitio––

––Hijo malagradecido haz lo que quieras––Kushina se amarro su cabello y nos dejo como si me lo hubiera regalado.

–– ¿Eh? Pero…no yo también tengo que irme––

No llegue muy lejos tenia colgado de mí a Naruto que lloraba como un pequeño para que no lo dejara, yo tan solo quede petrificada al no saber que mas hacer.

Me senté un momento para analizar la situación, todo debía ser una mala broma o tal vez una rara pesadilla y tan solo quería despertar. Al cabo de un rato se canso de llorar pero aun seguía colgado sin soltarse, más bien diría que estaba más pegado que antes y el ver su rostro tranquilo dormitar me pareció por un momento adorable e irresistible.

Una foto de cuando era niño junto a sus padres, ese lindo rostro tan amable y gentil y comprendí que ahora solo estaban los dos solos; su padre había muerto y así se cuidaban mutuamente era irresistiblemente adorable.

–– ¡No!…el me torturo y me hizo su esclava, no tiene compasión por nadie porque…debería… ¡por que tiene lindo rostro!––

Estaba demasiado confundida así que Salí corriendo, mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza ese otro Naruto me estaba capturando así que tenía que escapar lo más pronto posible; pero no podía evitar sentir pena y culpa por abandonarlo.

Pero las cosas no quedaron solo así al día siguiente y el resto de los días el me esperaba a la salida de la escuela, y nuevos rumores comenzaron a escucharse.

––Esta de nuevo esperándola––

––Entonces es cierto, dicen que ella es la jefa de la mafia––

––Que miedo…––

Y no solo iba por mi después de clases si no que visitaba mi casa con demasiada frecuencia, así que lo terminaba regañando y el ponía una cara de bebe que me rompía el corazón.

––Vamos Hinata no lo trates tan mal pobrecito––

––Hanabi no lo consientas…por que le traes postre––

––Porque es su favorito, debes tratar mejor a tu novio ––

–– ¡No es mi novio! ––azotando la puerta con demasiada vergüenza no podía quitarme de la cabeza que ese chico no me odiara, no después de esas largas semanas torturada por él.

––Nee…Hinata me odia–– su rostro en lagrimas tan lindo y encantador me hicieron dudarlo, mi corazón latiendo de nuevo con fuerza y el rubor en todo mi rostro; me fue imposible odiarlo.

––No, no te odio Naruto…––

Su rostro se ilumino de golpe y salto sobre mi abrazándome ya en el piso, demasiado para mi corazón eso era definitivo.

–– ¡Me gustas también!––

–– ¡Yo no he dicho que me gustes!––eso creía… quería convencerme de ello.

Todos los días me seguía como chiquillo, no necesitabas ser genio para no darte cuenta de ello pero su manera de esconderse también lo era en verdad; no podía evitar pensar en el cómo alguien demasiado lindo.

-Puedo verte desde aquí…-Estaba a escasos centímetros de mí como no verlo en cuclillas tapándose la cabeza para no ser visto.

––Naruto-Kun…ya no me enojare contigo, vámonos juntos a casa––acaricie sus cabellos y le sonreí no podía evitar verlo como a un niño pequeño.

Salto y brinco de felicidad y tomo mi mano en verdad era muy mono.

–– ¡Hinata!––

–– ¿Um?––

–– ¡Un regalo para ti!––

–– ¿Para…mí?––

Un lindo zorro de tela para llavero que mostraba lleno de orgullo y emoción

–– ¡Lo hice yo mismo!––

––Es lindo…––y lo era nadie me había regalado nada parecido y me gustaba mucho su regalo

–– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata!––

–– ¿ah?––

––Luce bien, luce bien pero me gusta más Hinata––

Porque sabía mi cumpleaños, porque hacia latir mi corazón con esa expresión tan dulce y encantadora; porque ahora él era así… no podía evitar sentirme: Feliz.

––Gracias…Naruto-Kun––

Sus labios en mi mejilla fue el golpe final, el verte correr como niño después de una travesura y que me sonrieras de ese modo; estaba comenzando a enamorarme.

Siempre repitiendo cuanto te gustaba me hacía en verdad muy pero muy feliz, me pregunto si cuando tu memoria regrese me seguirás viendo de ese modo o volveré a ser tu esclava.

Los días siguieron pasando los mejores de mi vida, pero un día el no estaba a la salida de la escuela mis temores comenzaron a florecer de nuevo.

–– ¿Habrá recuperado la memoria? No, vamos solo debe estar escondiéndose–– Buscando por todos lados

––Vamos di algo––

––Que te comió la lengua el ratón––

––Déjenme––

–– ¿Naruto?––

Un grupo de chicos rodeaban a alguien temí que se tratara de Naruto, pero había escuchado su voz así que no había duda de ello le estaban molestando.

Estaba asustado y ellos lo fastidiaban uno soltó un golpe y no supe porque pero mi cuerpo se movió tan rápido para protegerlo.

Me dolió bastante, la mejilla me ardía y ellos comenzaron a burlarse Naruto comenzó a llorar asustado yo no sabía qué hacer pero solo quería protegerlo. Era lo único que mi mente se repetía.

––Naruto-Kun retrocede––

––No toques a Hinata––

––¡Naruto-Kun!––

El quería protegerme como un niño lo hace, yo no sabía qué hacer solo tenía en mente que tenía que protegerlo no sabía cómo tan solo debía darle tiempo a que escapara.

Me sujetaron y comenzaron a golpearlo, no podía soportarlo

–– ¡NARUTO-KUN!––

Sabía que moriría si ellos continuaban golpeándolo de aquel modo y no podía protegerlo

–– ¡VUELVE NARUTO!––

No me importa si me olvidas…solo quiero que estés a salvo

––¡NARUTO!––

––Vamos es demasiado débil mejor juguemos con ella––

––Déjenme en paz––

––Maldita me mordió––

––Ya veraz sujétenla fuerte, dale duro––

El silencio se hizo y abrí mis ojos y le vi…el había vuelto.

––Dormí bastante bien, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Y porque tengo tantas heridas, han sido ustedes?––

––¡¿?!––

––Sal del camino esclava––

El de verdad había vuelto, aquellos chicos no fueron nada para el ¿Estaba bien con eso? En verdad estaba salvada, sus palabras "Me gustas" iban y venían a mi mente.

Pero de alguna manera…no podía parar de llorar. Las cosas habían vuelto a lo que fue al inicio, al final el gano estaba a salvo pero no escape solo me quede de pie con mi rostro triste observándolo.

–– ¡¿Por qué estas deprimida?!––

-Por que él nunca volverá a ser lindo como lo era-

El siguió visitando mi escuela hasta mis clases, los rumores en realidad ya no me importaban yo tan solo me preguntaba si el Naruto de siete años había desaparecido en verdad.

–– ¡Vamos por que estas tan lenta!––

Yo aun no había dicho lo más importante, "Me gustas también".

––Has dicho algo…––

––No…realmente no lo he dicho––

––… Aun no he recibido las gracias por ese zorro barato, mi cumpleaños esta cerca––Señalando al zorrito que colgaba de mi mochila.

–– ¿Eh?... ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Estabas fingiendo?––

–– ¡De ninguna manera!...Realmente no quiero recordarlo…––

Pero su rostro, se puso muy rojo cuando lo dijo ese lindo y encantador rostro que me encanta; no ha desaparecido el sigue aquí.

––Tu…tu dijiste que te gusto ¿No es verdad?––

––Cállate…––

––Tu también me gustas mucho Naruto-Kun, celebremos tu cumpleaños con tu postre favorito. ––

––Te matare si continúas…––

Su rostro se ponía tan rojo como el mío, ese era mi Naruto y sabia que seguía aquí porque comprendí que sus palabras cuando tenía siete años son sus verdaderos sentimientos; estaba confirmadísimo.

Yo le gustaba y por eso no me dejaba ir, pero yo ya no quería escapar era feliz a su lado.

**Muchas gracias por haberse tomado tiempo de leer esta historia**

**Lee otra historia y visita mi perfil alguna seguramente te gustara.**


	2. ¿Sigo siendo su Esclava?

**Derechos reservados ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Serie Anime-Manga: ****Naruto**

**Universo alterno: ****Tipo Colegial**

**Basado en el Manga "****la Niñera del Demonio"**

**One Shot escrito en un inicio y que por petición de todos ustedes lo adaptare un poco más largo, pero sin llegar a mas de cinco capítulos. **

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**¿Sigo siendo su Esclava?**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Suspiro el día de hoy con demasiada fuerza, no sé cuantas veces he girado mi rostro hacia la ventana el tiempo se me ha hecho demasiado largo y solo pido que las clases terminen cuanto antes.

Desde que Naruto regreso a ser el pandillero de siempre solo ha sido una semana, aun sigue siendo brusco y peleonero pero me gusta como a veces su rostro se pone tan rojo como el mío; eso me hace feliz.

Pero tengo la gran pregunta — ¿Que soy en verdad para él?—

Me tumbo por completo en la butaca, mi rostro roza la madera pero aun hay cierto miedo por preguntarle todo esto; mas aun es buscar el momento adecuado para hacerlo; el sigue golpeando a los chicos.

No sé si es porque es posesivo, celoso o solo es por su ego de tenerme como posesión.

Esto último hace que mi corazón lata demasiado rápido, mi rostro se ha puesto tan rojo como un tomate y un sentimiento de querer llorar me rodea; pero al mismo tiempo es difícil explicar que también hay uno de alegría.

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos de golpe, hay un enorme barullo en el pasillo y no puedo evitar retroceder dentro de mi asiento; pues se perfectamente de quien se trata y mas por escuchar sus gritos a los pocos minutos.

— ¡Que no entendieron que me dejen pasar!

Miro con vergüenza como Naruto entra como si nada a mi salón, sus cabellos alborotados y no supe si reír o llorar en aquel momento por ver como tres chicos se colgaban de sus piernas intentado detenerlo; el simplemente entraba a mi escuela como si se tratara de su casa y me sacaba de clases; hay veces en que ni siquiera me dejaba pisar un pie dentro de la escuela.

—Hey, tú ¿Qué haces ahí sentada? es hora de irnos

Lo mire y solo guarde mis cosas, aunque no negare que el ser secuestrada por el no me es desagradable; aunque preferiría que no lo hiciera tan seguido; el intentar recuperar clases es a veces muy difícil por la reputación de pandillera que ahora tengo.

Mas al intentar levantarme una silla bloqueo mi camino, el ruido fue tal que Naruto frunció su ceño hacia la persona que lo había hecho; yo me estremecí también al darme cuenta de quién era…solo significaba que habría una guerra ahí mismo.

—Eres Idiota, no ves que estas molestando cara de zorro

—Y quien lo dice…niño bonito—Naruto hizo tal cara que los chicos que sujetaban sus piernas se levantaron tan rápido escondiéndose detrás suyo.

Y fue cuando él se levanto, pateo la silla con su pie haciendo que rebotara detrás suyo; sus manos siempre en sus bolsillos solo caminaba hacia Naruto lento y desafiante; mostro su peculiar sonrisa y le miro con aquellos ojos negros que tanto le caracterizaban.

Sasuke Uchiha ahora estaba frente a frente de Naruto, solo quería esconderme bajo mi escritorio el ambiente que se había formado era tan aterrador que simplemente habría partido una roca a la mitad ahí mismo.

—Ten cuidado al mencionarme Dobe

—Ja, creo que tendrás más cuidado tu…Teme

—Ni siquiera eres de esta escuela, vienes escandalosamente sacando a tu novia a la fuerza

—Ella no es mi novia

Al oír aquello me quede helada, sus palabras me hirieron profundamente y no creo que la vista de todos ahí hubiera causado mayor daño; no supe que decir o hacer solo ahí sentada escuchándolo.

—Oh vaya que relación tan peculiar—Sasuke se acerco mas a Naruto burlonamente, él le miro frunciendo el ceño como niño y rasco su cabeza.

—Ella es mi sirviente, es de mi propiedad

Sasuke se puso rojo como tomate y el salón comenzó a murmurar, yo me había perdido en aquella conversación pero no supe como aquello había dado un nuevo giro y ahora todos hablaban de mí.

—Su esclava

—Qué relación tan indecorosa

—Por eso viene todos los días, se van a haces cosas indebidas

—De su propiedad, oh dios que chico tan aterrador

Naruto giro su rostro en todas direcciones mirando a los chismosos, estos se callaron de inmediato al ver su mirada de enojo; entonces se giro aun más molesto hacia Sasuke que seguía sorprendido por aquella declaración y sin previo aviso Naruto salto encima suyo.

Sin haber logrado el impulso necesario su pie dio directo hacia su cara; pero fue lo suficiente para dar un mayor brinco y ahora saltaba sobre los escritorios hacia donde yo seguía en completo shock.

Le mire un momento antes de sentir como me cargaba sobre su espalda como si fuera un costal, el giraba y giraba gritando tantas cosas a todos los presentes; yo por mi parte solo sentía como el mundo se movía por completo me estaba mareando pero solo era el inicio de aquel modo peculiar de ser secuestrada aquel día.

Sasuke se levanto furioso y grito tantas cosas, no supe porque no escuchaba nada de lo que decían; quizás era por el modo en que me encontraba, mi rostro estaba aun mas rojo de vergüenza solo esperaba que mi falda no se soltara por como Naruto me tenia jalando una y otra vez.

Y fue cuando todo se silencio, Naruto había saltado por la ventana y ahora yo estaba en sus brazos sintiendo como el viento nos golpeaba a los dos; podía ver su rostro serio mirándome; estaba por gritar pero no salían las palabras ni nada de mi boca; mire de reojo hacia los costados y solo la enorme altura era lo que tenía en mi cabeza.

De ahí perdí la conciencia, pensé que ambos habíamos muerto; si me hubiera dicho que en el patio había una enorme carpa donde estaban practicando los del equipo de atletismo quizás no me hubiera sentido morir.

Pero ya era muy tarde, mi corazón se había detenido y mi alma salido de mi cuerpo; ese tipo de emociones no era para mí; pero como siempre a Naruto eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Lo que sí, es que ahora tenía a un fuerte enemigo que no debía menospreciar, Sasuke Uchiha quien sin duda lo estaría mirando desde la ventana con una expresión de miedo; me alegro de haberme desmayado durante la caída.

¿Y cuanto estuve inconsciente? Lo desconozco, me sigo preguntando ¿que soy para él?, ¿seguiré siendo su esclava indecorosa ante el mundo? ¿Llegara el momento en que su lado lindo del que me enamore salga?

Porque en realidad quiero ser conocida por el resto del mundo como su novia, porque el negó ante todos que no lo era causándome un gran dolor; quizás esto también este evitando que quiera despertar.

¿Pero dónde estoy ahora? No lo sé…

Naruto ahora tiene una mejilla enrojecida con un rostro de niño asustado, me sostiene en sus brazos aun cuando sus piernas se sacuden más que una gelatina; un aura roja lo invade pero no proviene de Naruto sino por el contrario lo está aplastando haciéndole temer.

Claro Naruto será un demonio ante todos, pero él le tiene miedo a algo; o más bien a ella…su madre.

— ¡No me refería a esto! ¡Te dije que la trajeras a casa, no que te la robaras!

—Pu…puedo explicarlo Mama…

— ¡Claro que lo harás!

No sé por qué, pero creo que tengo un hermoso sueño; uno donde volvía a ser la niñera de ese peculiar demonio que me gusta tanto; aunque no sé porque siento que peligra. Creo que seguiré dormida un poco más.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**O**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Hola aquí siguiendo con pedidos con mucho retraso, sorry ya ven el trabajo, la falta de internet, a veces la falta de ideas que se quedan ahí paradas sin querer avanzar; pero espero que les haya gustado el capitulo; tratare de no atrasarme mucho pero iré subiendo actualización semanal de alguna otra historia para que no me odien tanto.**

**Saben que me gusta oír sus ideas y consejos, no soy profesional esto lo hago porque me gusta y si alguien le agrada como escribo pues me hace feliz y no dejare abandonada ninguna historia.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
